


An Unconventional Con

by NeedAMedic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Paint, Comic-Con, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Skimpy clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedAMedic/pseuds/NeedAMedic
Summary: D.va attends Meka Con after accepting a rather daring dare.  Things quickly get out of hand
Relationships: Hana "D.Va" Song/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 24





	An Unconventional Con

**Author's Note:**

> As with all my writing, all character depicted are over the age of 18!
> 
> All feedback is greatly appreciated an please enjoy the story!

The air outside the Convention Center felt extra chilly as D.va made her way up toward MekaCon, but that wasn’t the only reason she shivered as she strutted past the drawn out line of fans and attendees. She doubted that any of them could tell at just a moment’s glance, but for all intents and purposes, the main star of the con was absolutely naked.

“Right this way, Ms. Song,” a blonde woman in a pale suit pulled D.va’s attention back away from the line. As one of the core attractions of the Con, D.va, of course, would not have to wait in line and could simply follow the manager’s escort inside. D.va quickly followed the woman’s lead, but a part of her almost wanted to savor this moment.

D.va had been attending MekaCon for years by now, and the annual trips out to the city just to sit in a booth signing photos for fans had started to become a little bland. So, when one of her streaming friends offered up a bet that he thought might make the experience a bit more interesting, D.va was happy to accept. The idea was inappropriate at best, but when D.va had passed it through her head, the rush she felt was so thrilling that they were no way she could not go through with it. And, if she was lucky, no one else in the Con would even notice the difference.

As Hana walked past the last bit of the line to pass through the side door into the convention center proper, she watched the eyes of all those fans lined up. Some of them glanced down at her body, of course. A bit of ogling here and there was expected. When she passed through the doors to the center, though, D.va still let out a soft sigh of relief. As she watched the crowd, she hadn’t noticed the shift of clarity and recognition that she had feared. And while they did look at her, it wasn’t anything beyond the stares that her skintight bodysuit usually earned.

Not even one of them seemed to have the slightest idea that, rather than dressing in her usual heroic attire, all D.va was wearing was a pair circular pasties over her nipples and a longer, thong-like one between her legs. Aside from that, the streamer and hero was wearing only a meticulously applied coat of body paint.

It had been an extremely careful application. It had to be, after all, to make sure that she wasn’t immediately caught the moment anyone laid eyes on her. The transition from skin to pasty was seamless, and at a glance, it would be nearly impossible to tell that there was any transition at all. A few artificial wrinkles and shadows helped sell the illusion of fabric as well, to the point that D.va herself wasn’t certain that she wasn’t wearing clothes when glancing at a mirror.

That feeling had lasted until the moment she stepped outside. The cool air caressing every inch of her bare skin was pretty hard to ignore, as was the way her nipples stiffened in response beneath their covers.

At first, D.va had wanted to just run back inside, call of this crazy dare and throw on her outfit, but instead she just started walking. And now, here she was walking into the convention center with what amounted to less covering than even the skimpiest underwear, and the crowd around her absolutely none the wiser.

“Ms. Song?” the managers voice brought D.va back to reality. They had made it most of the way through the center already and were approaching D.va’s booth. “You’ve done this before. I probably don’t need to explain any of this to you, but…”

“It’s just a normal meet-up,” D.va said. She hoped she could keep that little nervous quiver out of her voice.

“Right. A normal meetup. Take some photos, sign whatever they give you, and all that.” The woman—her name tag said Barbara—was looking at D.va with something of a suspicious and irate stare. D.va smiled, a little awkwardly, and Barbara shrugged. “The place opens in a few minutes, so get yourself set up.”

With that, she walked off, leaving D.va to her own devices. A few minutes isn’t exactly long time to wait, but when you’re waiting to stand practically naked in front of a crowd of strangers, every second feels so very long. To speed things along, D.va busied herself checking out the booth she had been assigned. It was a pretty normal size, right in the middle of the center. That was to be expected, of course, she was by far the most famous Meka Pilot in attendance, thanks in no small part to her streaming gig. What was a little odd about the setup, though, was that someone had taken the time to pin up a set of blue curtains across the top of the booth, complete with D.va’s bunny logo.

D.va stepped up to the booth and brushed away the curtain only to find it completely empty, save for a folding chair and a little table. It would give her a place to rest if she needed it at least, away from prying eyes.

When she stepped back outside, the center was already bursting with noise. Excited fans moved in swarms over to the most exciting of lines. A bunch rushed to wait for an upcoming game release, while some others opted for a panel discussion between a handful of mid-level pilots. As expected, though, the biggest rush was for D.va herself.

“D.va, D.va! I’m such a huge fan!” the woman at the front of the line was shouting. She looked to be just a little younger than D.va herself and had a bright smile and bunny t-shirt. The bouncer stepped aside, gesturing for the young woman to go meet her idol up close. “I can’t believe it’s really you! Can I get a picture?”

“Of course!” D.va smiled back. She posed with her hands up in a peace sign, and for a moment she almost forgot that she was just a few sparse pieces of tape away from being completely exposed.

“Thank you so much!” the young woman said before bounding off.

“Next in line, please,” came the bouncer’s deep voice, and a young man of similar age stepped forward a little awkwardly. His eyes swept over D.va from bottom to top, only meeting her eyes for a hesitant moment before he looked away. At least he wasn’t staring.

“I-I, um, congratulations on winning the tournament the other week,” he mumbled. The guy reached into his pocket fumbling out his phone.

“I do it all for fans like you,” D.va smiled. It was a canned response, but the sort of thing that people seemed to like to hear. “Want me to hold that for you?”

“Y-yes please!” the young man said as he stepped up next to her. D.va took his phone and struck a similar pose.

“Say Meka!”

It went on for a few minutes, and before long D.va was back in the old familiar flow of things. Talking to fans was simple enough work, and she could just let the habit of it all wash over her and carry her through. Say something to help them relax, then take a photo and it was on to the next. It was… perhaps a little bit hard to ignore the growing arousal between her legs, especially when she glanced up at the line to see so many eager and nervous faces staring back at her. Occasionally, she would meet someone’s gaze, but for the most part they seemed to be looking lower at her paint covered body.

D.va swallowed as the bouncer stepped aside once more, letting another fan step up to her. This man looked to be in his early twenties, and unlike most of the ones who had come before, he stepped up without even the slightest hesitation.

“Nice to meet you, Hana,” he said. He already had his phone out in one hand, making his intentions clear, but before D.va could offer to take the photo for him, he stepped up right beside her. D.va’s heart jumped as the man wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her tight against her side with a firm gesture.

“Say cheese!” the man said. The handful of seconds it took him to take the photo seemed to stretch on into eternity. D.va could feel each passing moment as his fingers pressed into her side—her bare side. His skin was directly against her own, and D.va knew that as convincing as the pain job may have been, there was absolutely no way he could mistake that feeling for anything else.

“Thanks for the photo,” he said, finally lowering the camera. D.va could barely look at him, but… well it was her job to play nice with fans. When she did manage to pull her gaze up to meet his own, the smirk on the man’s face told her everything she needed to know. He knew. He absolutely knew, there was no way he could have failed to notice. “That’s a nice suit you’ve got there.”

“Th-thank you. It’s custom made.” D.va managed to stammer. The man just nodded.

“I think the sort of image you give off might not be so accurate after all,” the man mused. He had his phone in one hand, flipping through the photos casually. “Everyone thinks you’re a bit of a true blue hero, but… well I’ll be around after the con if you wanna have some fun.”

“I—” D.va started, but the bouncer’s voice cut her off.

“Sorry pal, time’s up. Next in line, please”

“Catch you later,” the man said, still smirking as he stepped away from the booth to make way for another awkward, greasy teen.

“D.va—I’m your biggest fan!”

She forced herself through the next photo before pulling the bouncer aside to tell him she needed a break. The man nodded and turned to announce it to the line while D.va hurried back into her booth. The moment she got inside, she was so incredibly thankful for those curtains which had felt strange before. With her face flushed a deep red, and her body practically on fire she was certain it would only be a matter of time before the whole convention figured out that something was up. She could feel beads of sweat forming along her brow, and while she was pretty sure the paint should be waterproof, she wasn’t exactly in the mood to take that sort of gamble.

D.va took a long drink from her water bottle as she did everything in her power to will herself to calm down.

“Deep breaths, right?”

It didn’t help that only some part of her racing heart was from nervousness and worry. As she sat there and tried to calm herself, D.va found herself becoming more and more aware with each passing moment of just how horny she was getting! All those eyes staring up at her, and… well most of them probably didn’t even know, but she was certain by now that some of them would have figured it out. Especially if that guy started spreading rumors.

D.va swallowed. She was done for. There was no way that she could keep her secret anymore. Before the con was done, everyone would know that their idol and star had gone out of her way to be as naked as possible in front of all of them!

“Oh why did I take this stupid dare…” D.va sighed. And… and why was it making her feel so hot?

She glanced around. She couldn’t exactly see anything past the curtains, but… well it didn’t seem like anyone was approaching. Why would they anyways?

D.va slowly reached down with one hand between her legs to brush gently against the pasty that covered her pussy. Even the muffled feeling of her fingers through the thin material felt really good. As D.va brushed against herself again, slowly leaning into the pressure, she felt something. It was the tiniest little shift of the sticker moving. The only thing which was keeping her most private parts from being visible to the whole world had shifted.

D.va’s heart dropped. Was her arousal too much for the adhesive? Was the fact that she was getting turned on going to make the whole thing just… slip away?

As she looked down, D.va could see that her tender stroking had pushed the sticker ever so slightly downward. It wasn’t much distance, but it was enough that a tiny patch of un-painted skin just barely above her pussy could be seen. It didn’t look like a hole in fabric at all, and even worse, the contrast would almost certainly draw peoples’ eyes down toward that little spot of contrast. There was only one thing to do—luckily D.va still had privacy. She reached down, ready to peel the sticker off and put it back in it’s proper place.

“Ms. Song?” D.va whirled around in her chair to see the manager, Barbara peeking in through the tent.

She quickly crossed her legs, hiding her bare sex. “Y-yes?”

“I just wanted to come check in on you. You’ve been inside for several minutes, and the line is starting to get impatient.”

“I’ll just be one more minute!” D.va said. Her heart was racing once again. How could she possibly do this? “Um.. but would it be alright if I just leaned out through the curtain? I’m still feeling a little under the weather.”

“Sure, that should be fine,” Barbara said. “I’ll go let everyone know that you’re ready to continue, okay?”

D.va nodded, finally letting out a sigh of relief as the older blonde disappeared from view. That relief quickly faded as her fingers pressed against the sticker in her hand. The part of it which was supposed to be sticky felt like a weird mixture of her own leaking arousal and paper. As she poked against it, D.va was surprised it had even stayed on her this long! There was absolutely no way it would make it through another round of photos, much less her walk back outside.

“One step at a time, right?” D.va mumbled. The realization left her feeling numb, but still she had a job to do. And at least with the curtains covering her lower half, her modesty would be spared… for now.

“You ready Miss Song?” Barbara’s voice came, and D.va had no choice but to bend forward and pop her head and torso through the front of the curtains.

“Ready!”

The next few minutes were absolutely grueling. Earlier she had been able to slip away into the rhythm of the thing but now every time she looked up she could swear she saw recognition in those eyes staring back at her. Each time her warm brown eyes met those of a stranger, one thought dominated her mind: they know. The line seemed even longer now, and D.va was almost certain she knew why. Anyone who bothered to come to Meka Con would certainly know who she was, and who would pass up the opportunity to get a selfie with D.va if they knew she was all but naked? Those nervous smiles looked more and more like leering smirks with each passing minute, and D.v was certain that if she didn’t have the curtain hiding her body from view they would be drinking in the sight of her with full knowledge that it was her bare skin on display.

Although the curtains provided some relief—they couldn’t see that she was completely bottomless, for one, they weren’t exactly a perfect solution. D.va still had to lean out to talk to the fans, resting her elbows on the table in front of her to do so. From just above her hips on up, D.va’s chest was exposed. Now that she was certain that they knew about her state of dress, D.va could feel the harsh edge of her collarbones. There was a bit of shading in the paint around them to help it seem like they were stretching through the fabric, but if anyone looked close enough, D.va was sure they’d be able to tell that it was just paint.

Every time a new fan stepped up felt like it was just a new opportunity for him to gawk at her body. It was a new chance for some stranger to feel up her body with his eyes, to trace along and inspect her breasts as thoroughly as he could for the off chance that he might notice the ever so slight shift in color from where the circle of her pasty transitioned to the skin of her breast.

It was absolutely humiliating.

So why did she feel so gosh darn horny?

“T-thank you for coming!” D.va smiled through grit teeth as another fan walked away. Her thighs rubbed together, and she could feel liquid arousal dripping down from between her legs as that aching heat desperately begged to be satisfied.

Maybe, D.va thought as another fan stepped up to blatantly ogle her, maybe she would call for another break. This urgent need was really getting to her—her face had been bright red in every photo for the last hour, and now it was getting hard for her to get through a full sentence without stammering. Would it really be that suspicious if she asked her manager to let her take another rest, then deal with the situation inside her tent?

It would be public masturbation, sure, but… well that fact just made her want it even more!

“Hi, welcome to Meka Con!” D.va spoke on auto pilot as the next fan stepped up. She would just finish up with him, then call for another break.

As the somewhat overweight twenty something reached for his phone, though D.va felt something that nearly made her jump. Someone behind her had just grabbed her hips!

“It’s great to meet you, D.va. I’ve been a huge fan for years,” the man said, his eyes locked well below her face. That was the least of D.va’s concerns though, as the hands behind her stroked along either side of her ass. She was absolutely dripping wet, and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that whoever was groping her right now could tell. That was only made even more certain when one of the hands left her hip to press to fingers firmly against her entrance.

“Nice to m-meet you as… as well—nnggh!” D.va stifled a moan as best she could as the two fingers pushed slowly inside of her, followed by a slight snicker. She tried to shift her hips to somehow buck him off of her, but that only made his fingers slip deeper. “Aaaggh!” she moaned before she could stop herself.

“Are you okay?” the man asked. “I really wanted to talk to you about your playstyle. I think I could offer some tips that would make you do a lot better at the next tournament.”

“S-sure, sure! Whatever you want to say is… is fine—I’m nnghh happy—happy to, to listen… aaahhh” D.va shuddered as the person behind her finally withdrew his fingers. She could feel him shifting, adjusting his position, and a sudden fear spiked in her mind. Something brushed against her entrance, something thick and warm. D.va couldn’t see, but her mind quickly formed an image for her. A thick, bulbous tip, a long, hot shaft, grinding itself between her cheeks… She was exposed and impossibly horny, and the man definitely knew that, but surely he wouldn’t… there was no way that—

“Fuaaahh!” D.va yelped as all at once, the man who had been grinding the tip of his cock against her folds grabbed her hips with both hands and stuffed his cock fully into her sopping pussy.

“And if you pay more attention to the enemy when they try to flank, you’ll be caught off guard a lot less often,” the man continued his lecture, completely unaware as D.va stared up at him wide eyed, stuffed completely full of cock.

She nodded failing to suppress a whimper as the man behind her dug his fingers into her sides and started to thrust. His cock slammed deep as he quickly his a rapid pace, plunging his thick member into her again and again. D.va wanted to melt. Each new surge of him inside her pushed her onward, forcing little gasping moans to trickle out past her lips.

It was all D.va could mange to hold herself steady against his thrusts. She had to push herself back against him, meeting each thrust with her own or she would have been pushed forward. She had to grind back against him, D.va told herself, or the whole convention would see her body rocking forward each time his hips smacked against her ass, and the whole Con would know that she was getting fucked right in front of them! She told herself that as she did her best to ignore how good it felt, how absolutely amazing it felt to push that cock even deeper into her needy cunt until she was filled to bursting.

“Anh ah-ah,” D.va had dropped all pretense of conversation, now just trying to twist her moans to sound like confirmations. The man didn’t even seem to notice, still just talking on and on about some game thing or another. Without anything else to look at, D.va found her eyes wandering downward over the man’s belly to the crotch of his jeans which, sure enough, was pushed up in a notable tent.

“Please, please, please,” D.va whimpered, the words were as quiet as she could manage, but the man still gave her a quizzical look and a moment’s pause. “Please—I mean, mmhh, please keep telling me, a-about aaaahh, about flanking?”

“Right. Well, anyways, what I was saying is that…”

As the urgent flames of desire grew and grew within her with each thrust, D.va knew she wouldn’t hold out much longer. The man fucking her was absolutely relentless! Each thrust pounded into her again and again, with the same, constant steady rhythm. He was fucking her so hard, that D.va could feel her ass starting to sting from the constant stream of impacts against it! She wouldn’t be surprised if she was bright red by the end of it, and still he wasn’t slowing down.

She felt her peak coming. It was inevitable, with her body so desperate for release and D.va knew it. As that heat surged in her higher and higher, all she could do was look up at the man talking about some video game nonsense and pray that she wasn’t about to humiliate herself. She did all she could to hold it back. She balled her fingers up into fists, tensed every muscle in her body, but it would only delay.

The man’s cock pushed deep inside her once more and all at once, D.va felt that flaming ecstasy surge over her.

It rushed across her body, taking her from head to toe, absolutely overwhelming the petite girl in tingling waves of absolute pleasure. They crashed over her relentlessly one after the next after the next, and it was soon all D.va could do not to scream in unadulterated bliss. She came harder than she had thought possible, legs trembling as her body quivered in delight. Her pussy clenched down around the cock inside her as each tremor reminded her of just how full she was.

D.va’s eyes rolled back as she gasped suddenly for air. Then she felt it. The cock inside of her, coaxed by D.va’s own quivering cunt swelled suddenly and released. Spurt after spurt of cum poured out, directly into the streaming star’s tight body, filling her womb with it’s heat.

The sudden warmth of it inside her felt so nice, and with D.va’s body wracked mid bliss the added sensation was almost more than she could take. “F-fuck!” she finally cried out. It was just the one word, but it was enough.

When her mind returned to her, the man was looking at her with an eyebrow raised. “Thanks for taking the time to listen,” he said, then turned to walk away.

D.va could only stare after him, her mind reeling in the aftershocks of orgasm as the world seemed to spin around her. The man behind her gave her one quick smack on the side of her ass, then pulled out, letting cum dribble out of her freshly fucked pussy and down her legs to the ground below.

“S-stop!” D.va finally managed to call out. Everyone looked at her. Barbara her manager, the fans in the line, the bouncer, everyone. D.va cleared her throat, blushing like never before. “S-stop the line. I need… need a break.”

The bouncer looked back at her with concern, but he nodded and stepped forward to shut off the line.

D.va stumbled backward until the bright blue curtains of the tent closed before her and she was left in comforting darkness. Her legs wobbled beneath her, carrying her on unsteady steps until she could collapse into her chair, legs splayed wide and petite chest heaving.

She couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t believe that that had just happened to her! Where was her security or… or anybody to stop some random guy from sneaking into her tent and just… just fucking her like that!

D.va looked down. The stranger’s cum was still oozing out of her, the slimy white stuff leaving a growing wet stain in the seat of the chair below her. Her assailant, of course, was nowhere to be seen. Any proof she needed of the encounter was still leaking out of her.

It was so humiliating—horrifying even to just be taken like that. To have a stranger just walk up to her and fuck her without her even knowing his name, or even seeing his face! She would file charges… later. Once the Con was over. She would track him down and see that he was brought to justice. For now, though, she had a job to do. And… and it really did fell pretty amazing.

D.va reached down casually playing with herself as that distant, needy heat began to swell in her core once again. She shifted in her seat, and idly began to wonder. If she leaned back out through the curtains and just… kept going like nothing had happened, would he sneak back around and do it again?


End file.
